Love beyond the screens
by parkersharthook
Summary: You are the actress on the up and coming Descendants 2 movie, and are crushing on your fellow costar Thomas Doherty hard. But does he reciprocrate the feelings as everyone begins to ship the two of you together? Thomas Doherty x reader
1. The start of something new

You are a part of the new actors that came onto the set of Descendants 2. You play Quinn, the daughter of the queen of hearts, and you are majorly crushing on Thomas Doherty. This is a Thomas x reader fic where Thomas and Dove is not a thing.

~.~

I bit my lip as I drove up to the barrier. I rolled down my window and handed the security guard my badge and identification. He smiled at me and walked into his small office. He came back with a small stack of papers.

"Okay Ms. y/l/n here is your parking sticker, just put this anywhere on your windshield. Here is your map of the lot and your code to the gate so you can now use the automatic one to your right." I glanced over at the other lane controlled by a small keypad.

I took the stuff from him and set it down on my empty passenger seat, "Thank you so much."

"Okay, you're studio parking is three buildings down and there should be someone there to escort you. Have a good day." He lifted the barrier and I gave a small wave goodbye as I drove through. I looked at the seemingly uneventful buildings but knew that inside, a whole new world was going on. I parked behind building C and quickly stuck the sticker on the bottom left corner of my windshield before grabbing my purse and my cup of coffee. I exited my car and headed towards the door. A woman wearing a headset stood with a large smile on her face.

"Y/n y/l/n?" I nodded, "Hi I'm Rebecca and I'm here to show you around." She started the trek and I followed her. She spoke into her headset, "Kenny. Kenny, this is Rebecca. I have y/n here and I'm taking her to her trailer."

I heard slight static before a man's voice came across, "Thank you. Once you show her to her trailer have her come to practice area. We're only waiting for a few more people."

"Of course." She spoke back. We walked through the building and my eyes went wide as I saw the sets that, though a work in progress, were beautiful. She led me back outside and down a narrow parking lot until we got to a trailer. "Okay y/n this is your trailer. You have access to it all day long and can keep whatever you would like in here. I'll give you a few minutes to get settled before we need to join the rest of the crew."

I nodded and opened my trailer and walked in. I set my bag on the small couch and quickly pulled my hoodie off before tossing it next to my bag. I tucked my phone into the waistband of my yoga pants and grabbed my script and coffee before exiting. I smiled at Rebecca as the two of us fell into stride, making our way towards a large group. We stopped on the outskirts of the group and I went wide eyed at all the actors from the last movie and a few other I recognized. They were hugging and laughing as I awkwardly stood alone and quiet.

"Ye a new actor?" A deep voice behind me said. I turned to face him and met a pair of piercing blue eyes.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Y/n y/l/n, nice to meet you."

I held out my hand and he gingerly shook it, "Thomas Doherty and the pleasure is mine."

"I play Quinn Heart, what about you?" My gaze continued to glance over at Kenny, worried I would miss any big announcements.

"Ahhh, Ms. Heart." His tone of voice peaked my interest. I met his gaze and lifted an eyebrow in question, "I'm Harry Hook. You're boyfriend."

I nodded as small smile played on my lips, "I see. Well nice to meet you honey."

He laughed slightly, "You too bonnie." He winked and my lips pulled higher into my cheeks but my attention was quickly captured by our director.

"Hello everybody! I am so excited to start working on this project with you and I am happy to announce that our first day on set in officially starting!" Everyone let out a cheer, "A quick overview of how everything is going to work. While the sets are going to be built all of the performers and choreographers will be working with me in the studio so we can get to work on the dance numbers. At the same time, the actors and actresses will be recording their songs."

He looked around and began again, "I would like now to dismiss the builders so they can continue building our beautiful sets and for the choreographers to meet with Kelly, my right hand woman. The main cast, please come see me so we can talk about what you will be doing for this first week." He clapped his hands and climbed down from the chair he was on as a large majority of the people scattered. "Hello everybody. I am very happy to see you all here and I'm excited to working with all of you these next few months. Before I let you all get to know each other and we do a table read I would like to go over this week. Tomorrow we are going to start choreographing dances and taking measurements for costumes. Wednesday we will get you fitted into wigs and brainstorm with makeup and accessories. I'm hoping to have a basic understanding of what your costumes will look like by Thursday so we can make adjustments then and we appreciate all the input you have. Friday will be a relaxed day with just some more fittings and dancing. Saturday we are going to start your sword training and you have Sunday off. These first two weeks are going to be like that as we get settled and then hopefully we will get into the filming within the next month or two. Okay everyone! While I go talk to some set designers why don't you all catch up and get to know each other better and then we will start a table read."

He walked off and suddenly there were only a few of us. I awkwardly stood in the misshapen circle, my social anxiety coming into effect. I saw Thomas go off and meet everyone with wide smiles and I felt the pit in my stomach rise. A soft touch on my arm brought me out of thought.

"Y/n, right?" I looked to see Sofia Carson standing in front of me. She smiled brightly as she towered over my small frame. "I'm Sofia."

She held out her hand and I shook it happily, "Of course. I'm a big fan of your work."

She blushed slightly, "Thank you. I saw your audition tape and I'm really excited to work with you."

I felt the anxiety slowly wash away, "Thank you. I'm really excited to be a part of this project."

"Have you met everyone else?" She turned to face the chattering actors.

"I met Thomas but that's about it."

She tugged me gently, "Well come on." We stopped at a short platinum blonde woman first, "Chloe this is y/n, she's one of the new villains."

She smiled and waved, "Hey y/n. Welcome aboard. I'm Chloe or Dove. Either one is fine." I nodded and smiled back at her. Cameron was next as he jumped over to Dove scaring her slightly. He chuckled as he leaned against her shoulder.

"Hey what's up? I'm Cameron." I nodded and smiled. He was much cuter in person.

"Y/n." My voice came out softer than I hoped and I cleared it awkwardly, "I'm playing Quinn Hearts."

His eyes lit up, "That's so cool! Another villain. It's such a good group this time around. You, Thomas, China, Dylan… I'm really excited."

"Yeah me too." I turned away from him and met everyone else. China was super sweet, Dylan and Jedidiah were hilarious, Booboo was really interesting, Dianne exuded fierceness and I just wanted to hug Brenna all day long. This was such a good cast. I couldn't wait for this experience.

~.~

We were four weeks into the making of the movie and we finally got started with the actual filming. We've been rehearsing the dance scenes for weeks now and I couldn't wait to do them in full costume in front of the camera. I sat in the makeup chair, my legs propped up on the counter in front of me and a coffee in my hand. I lazily scrolled through my Instagram feed as I waited for the makeup artist to finish with Sofia's makeup. She came over after a minute.

"Good morning y/n." She said cheerfully.

I smiled lazily and put down my phone to talk to her, "good morning." The tiredness was evident in my voice. I took another long sip of my coffee.

"You excited to film your scenes today?" I nodded eagerly at her question.

"Definitely." I leaned forward to put my coffee on the counter and brought my legs down from their resting place. "So, how are you today, Jo?"

She smiled as she gently pulled my hair out of its sloppy bun, "I'm good. You?"

"Tired."

She let out a small chuckle as she ran her fingers through my hair, "I will never get over how much hair you have."

"Yeah I need to cut it." I pursed my lips as I looked at my reflection.

"No… it's gorgeous." My hair, though large and hard to manage, did turn heads. It was quite curly and a beautiful shade of y/h/c, thank my mother for great genes. She grabbed a spray bottle of what I called miracle shit. She sprayed it over my hair and began to brush it.

"Why am I the only one in here?" I asked as I looked at the empty trailer. "Am I late?"

"No. You're right on time but China had to come extra early because her braids take forever. She's in costuming and she'll be over in a minute to get her makeup done. The extras already filed through here and I think we're only still expecting Dylan and Thomas."

I nodded and noticed her split my hair into three sections before pinning the other sections to each other. "What are we doing today?"

"Well I don't want to straighten your hair again because it has already taken quite a beating during filming and I don't want to ruin your natural curls. So I'm going to use a lot of product that won't harm your hair and somehow get it into a wig cap."

I nodded and quickly grabbed my coffee, taking another sip. I watched interested as Jo took a section of hair and expertly applied some product. It smoothed out my curls enough so she could pin it to the back of my head and out of the way. She was about to start with another section when the trailer door swung open.

"Hello ladies." Thomas spoke as he sauntered into the room and sat down in the chair next to mine. He copied my earlier position and threw his legs on the counter. He took one look at my cup and his eyes lit up. "Is that coffee?"

I wanted to lie to him but there was no use, he knew that my Starbucks cup held iced coffee. I sighed, "Yeah."

He sent me a pathetic pleading look, "Can I have some? I didn't get to buy some this morning."

I rolled my eyes and extended my arm so he could grab the cup. He smiled widely and quickly grabbed my drink, taking a large sip. "Hey, you're lucky I'm being this generous. No need to drink half of it." He finished off his sip and handed the cup back to me.

"Alright." He smiled at the hairdresser, "How are you Jo?"

"I'm good, what about you Tommy?"

He shrugged, "Nothing I can complain about so that's good. Excited to film 'what's my name' today."

I nodded with a mouth full of coffee, "Me too." I felt a small tug in my hair, causing my attention to be brought back to Jo and her skillful hands. She had somehow got my hair somewhat flat. She stepped away, cocked a head to the side and grabbed a wig cap from a shelf behind her.

"Okay you know the routine." I nodded and hooked my fingers into the front of the cap. We stretched it over my head and hair and gently put in on. Jo smiled, happy she got my hair to fit. "I'm going to go get your wig and I'll be right back." I nodded and picked up my phone again. A small laugh came from beside and I glanced over to see Thomas looking at me with a comical grin on his features.

I rose an eyebrow, "What?"

"You look ridiculous with that wig cap on." He lifted his phone and snapped a photo. He laughed at the photo, "oh that's a keeper."

"Don't post that, you know we can't share any information about what we're doing."

He rolled his eyes as he took another photo of me, "Yeah I know."

I picked up my phone once more and opened snapchat. I took a stupid mirror photo with a random filter. Thomas scrambled to his feet and appeared behind me. I started a video, quickly zooming into the mirror. "Hey guys its y/n and Thomas getting ready on the set of Descendants 2. It'll be a while until you can see this but just know that we're really excited for you to see the movie."

"Yeah! I mean who wouldn't want to see this gorgeous girl right here." Thomas snickered with a hint of sarcasm as he gestured to my bald head. I ended the video and laughed at the pig ears that appeared on Thomas's face.

"You're a pig. Fitting." He glared down at me as I tilted my chin up to face him. I smiled largely and he just pursed his lips at the insult.

"Woah, I leave for two minutes to get you a wig and this happens." Thomas blushed at Jo's comment but I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah okay Jo." She walked back behind me with the straight bright red wig in hand and I smiled at it. We went through the process of securing it onto the cap and brushing it out. In the meantime Bree, one of the makeup artists, came in to begin on Thomas's face. We talked and joked lightly while we both got ready but I could see his wandering eyes. I felt his gaze every time it made its way towards me and while I hate to admit it, I was feeling butterflies in my stomach. But I stopped myself, I was not going to start crushing on the impossible boy on set.

By the time Jo was down, the wig had been styled into two space buns with the rest falling down my back in tight curls. It was a homage to the live action Queen of Hearts seen where her hair practically formed a heart on her head. Jo sprayed a few more things onto the wig before patting my shoulders.

"Okay you are good to go get into costume and then I'll see you back in here for your makeup." I smiled and thanked Jo and carefully stood up. I stretched my arms above my heads and my shirt rose slightly above the waistband of my jeans, showing a sliver of my belly. I shivered from the cold and quickly pulled my jacket onto my arms. I walked behind Thomas and outside of the trailer. I faintly heard Thomas's hair dresser dismissing him and he quickly caught up to me.

I glanced to his hair, "Wow. She did a good job making your hair the perfect amount of messy."

He stuck his tongue out at me teasingly. "You're just jealous because my hair is better than yours."

I scoffed, "You wish." I came upon the girl's costume trailer and broke off from Thomas as he joyfully skipped to the trailer right behind it. I knocked and walked in smiling at China who was trying to get into her costume.

"What's up y/n?" She smiled as someone tied her bodice.

"Nothing much." I turned to Carla, the costume designer, "Watcha got for me Carla?"

This was the first time I was seeing the whole outfit and I smiled at the piece hanging on the rack. It had red leather pants with small black hearts all over them and a strip of yellow leather on the side of each pant. I wore a black crop top with a tight lace long sleeve shirt over that. It was pair with a white choker comfortably around my neck and large silver rings on most of my fingers. Once I finished dressing, I turned to face the full length mirror and smile largely. The last touch would be pair of worn down combat boots. Once I put those on, I really did look badass. China appeared next to me a moment later and we both began giggling at the sight of us.

"You need to get your makeup done too right?" I nodded at her and we both headed back to the makeup trailer. We found Thomas and Dylan already in there complaining about the makeup that was being put on their faces. All the girls in there rolled their eyes.

I sat next to Thomas, "Stop complaining. We do this every day, now you know what it's like to be a girl."

Thomas shot me a glance, "No one says you have to wear makeup everyday lass."

China rolled her eyes as she grabbed the empty chair on the other side of the trailer. She called to him, "Society says it!"

I laughed as Thomas just shook his head. He smiled at us, "Trust me. You don't need to wear makeup."

I heard both Dylan and China 'oooh' in the background and I shot them a glare. China waggled her eyebrows at me and I shook my head at her. I would continue my silent conversation with my costar but Jo stepped in front of me.

"You want to do any of your own makeup?" She asked as she pulled out the makeup from the drawers.

I snorted, "Are you kidding? I can't do makeup."

Thomas looked at me curiously, "I thought you just said you 'have' to wear makeup every day."

"Covering up your red spots and putting on eyeliner are two drastically different things. I can blot some foundation on my face but god forbid eyeliner is every put in my hand."

Jo and Thomas chuckled at me as I handed Jo my personal makeup bag. It was tiny, only holding a few concealing makeups. She opened it and began the routine. Once the covering of the acne was done she began to create the bluish purplish smoky eye. Her skilled hands quickly and perfectly created the look and she moved on to painting a fierce wing on my eyelid. Her tongue poked her cheek as she concentrated. She was done within the next five minutes as she stared at my face intently. She fixed a few quick spots before dotting on a dark freckle beneath my eye. She handed me a tube of blood red lipstick and left me to put it on myself. I leaned towards the mirror and puckered my lips to quickly swipe on the lipstick. I opened my lips wide to wipe away a stray spot of the makeup away and noticed Thomas staring at me through the mirror.

I looked to him, "What?"

He shook his head as if he was coming out of a daze, "Nothing just amazed at what you girls do." I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time today even though it was barely 8am. I applied some heavy mascara and looked at myself in the mirror. I was ready to perform. The others were finished right after me and as an intimidating group we all made our way towards the set.

The filming of the scene went off without a hitch and we were left breathing heavily when Kenny called cut. He stood up smiling at us, "Okay so the next thing we film is still of you. You just finished the number and Uma you are going to talk to Harry and Gil about something unheard when another pirate begins to intimidate Quinn for not being a true pirate. Then the three of you will stick up for her. Remember, this is the scene that truly shows your guys' comradery and just how much you rely on each other.

[[Scene Begins. Third Person POV]]

" _Harry! Gil!" Uma barked motioning for them to join her at a booth. Quinn rolled her eyes as she was left at the counter with a tray of soggy French fries._

" _Stupid 'not a pirate' clause." Quinn muttered, tossing another fry into her mouth. She let her eyes wander before she felt a presence come up behind her. She didn't acknowledge the person until a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. She looked to her left and an almost amused smile appeared on her lips, did he not recognize her? She slowly turned on the barstool, "Can I help you?"_

 _The tall man snorted, "You're in my way." Quinn looked around, not noticing what he may be wanting._

" _One, I suggest you take your hand off of me. Two, what would a greasy man like you possibly want?"_

 _He didn't retract his hand but instead tighten his grip, "The seat."_

 _Quinn narrowed her eyes and gestured sarcastically to the many open seats down the counter. "Well then my good sir, take your pick." She spat her words at the pirate._

 _He smirked evilly, "you don't understand doll. This bar is for pirates only and look here, you're not a pirate." He leaned in close to her face, "Now move."_

 _Before Quinn had a chance to respond the man was dragged away by his collar, "Didn't yer mother ever teach ye manners."_

 _The unmistakable accent rang in her eyes causing her to smirk at the rude man. Uma stepped in front of her, "She may not hold the title of a pirate but she's more of a pirate then you'll ever be. Now leave, that's an order from your captain." With a flick of her head, Gil roughly escorted the man out of the restaurant. Uma walked behind the counter and leaned on it, facing Quinn. "You okay?"_

 _She smiled at the girl that had become her good friend, "of course. I can take care of myself you know. I have a great teacher when it comes to self-defense."_

 _Uma smiled but gagged obnoxiously when Harry moved behind Quinn and leaned an arm on the counter on either side of her body. His body pressed against her back and he lightly pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You okay love?"_

 _Quinn turned her head to him slightly and nodded. Uma spoke for her, "Of course she is. I am her self-defense teacher after all."_

 _He smiled and nodded at his captain before directing his words to his girlfriend, "Don't listen to him. You are an honorary member of our crew. You know that right?"_

 _She smiled at her friends and nodded, "We ride with the tide."_

 _The all let out a small hoot and she smiled at them. Uma turned to grab an apron and tied it around her waist, going back to serving. She walked into the kitchen and whistled for Gil to help her, leaving the two love birds together. Quinn spun around, turning to face Harry. She looked up to face her handsome pirate._

 _She smiled, "Thanks for standing up for me."_

 _He smirked, "of course bonnie."_

" _Who knew that the Harry Hook would go soft?"_

 _He smirked and looked to the ground for a moment before remaking eye contact, "Only for you love." He pressed a sweet but loving kiss to her lips before turning to the sudden and loud entry of one of the pirate crew._

 _He made eye contact with Uma's first mate and quickly made his way over to the two. "I have news."_

 _Harry rolled his eyes and spoke strongly, "Well spit it out then." The man nodded his head towards Quinn but Harry just groaned, "Speak boy or I'll hook ye."_

 _The smaller boy gulped, "Mal. She's back." Harry drew back slightly and rose an eyebrow, "She's back on the isle."_

 _A small yet wicked smile formed on his lips, "Then lets pay her a visit shall we love?" Quinn matched his smile and he grabbed her hand, rushing her out of the restaurant._

[[Scene Ends, back to reader's POV]]

"Cut!" Kenny yelled. "Fantastic job everyone! You guys take five and Vks I need you all for your next scene!"

The four of us walked to the snack table and quickly began eating. China nudged me with her elbow, "Nice smooch fest."

Thomas slightly choked on the apple he was eating while I just frowned slightly, "C'mon China."

She patted my shoulder as she walked away, "I'm just joking." She and Dylan laughed as they met up with our other costars. I heard my phone ding and I picked it up from where I left it on a nearby table. I opened the text from Sofia and my jaw slackened at the boomerang that she sent. It was a repeating video of me and Thomas kissing in our scene. I looked up to see Sofia whispering with Dove and China. She met my gaze and gave me a thumbs up while I discreetly flipped her off causing her to just laugh more.

"What's that all about?" Thomas asked.

I groaned and showed him the boomerang. He groaned, "Ugh. They are just too much." I nodded but when he walked away I saved it. Nope, I wasn't going to do this. I wasn't going to crush on my costar.

~.~

The first day of the next week. I arrived in yoga pants and a loose crop top, today was the mandatory fitness day and sword training. I hoped out of my agent's car and used my badge to let myself into the lot. I knowingly walked to my trailer and dropped my small backpack off before pulling my sunglasses off my face. I tousled my hair and frowned at my appearance in the mirror. I looked like a mess. My aloof father came in randomly last night so I barely got any sleep resulting in bags beneath my eyes plus my hair was unbrushed. I retied one of my sneakers and quickly met the rest of the cast outside. They were all dressed similarly and were conversing softly, as it was still early in the morning. I walked up to Thomas and leaned against him heavily. He chuckled as he looked down at me, "you okay there y/n/n?"

I shook my head lazily, "I'm tired."

Dove scoffed slightly, "She says this but she's going to beat us in everything." I looked at her and shook my head halfheartedly.

Thomas stretched his arms out and cracked his knuckles, "I'm feeling pretty good this morning so I'm going to be a competition for you y/n."

I just waved my hand in the air, "Go for it. Like I said I'm tired." Everyone looked at me in surprise, I was typically all for a competition. I leaned against a nearby wall and closed my eyes. Of course at that moment the trainer walked up to us and called for our attention. I peeled my eyes open and walked over so I could hear him.

"Okay guys. Today we are going to go on a 2 mile jog, at your own pace and then once everyone is back, I'll have a few other exercises. You know the route guys, so just take it as slow or fast as you need it and come back here when you're done. But I will be timing you and I will be recording it." We all nodded and separated ourselves slightly. I bent over to gather my hair into a ponytail, pulling two thick strands to frame my face. I wrapped another hair tie around the ponytail and tightened it. I stretched quickly before plugging in my earphones and started my rap music. I turned up the music loudly and barely heard the trainer whistle. I saw the others began running, some at fast paces and others a little slower. I just adjusted my headphones slightly and began a steady pace. I quickly passed Sofia and Dove and fell just behind Diane. Booboo and Thomas were already way ahead of everyone and Cameron was somewhere in between. Typically, I'd be running with Thomas and Booboo but today I was just not in the mood.

I was athletic, that was one of the things I prided myself in. I did cross country and soccer seriously in Highschool and somehow maintained that athleticism. Plus, I dabbled in many other sports throughout my childhood. My steady yet fast pace quickly led me to pass Diana and catch up to Carlos. I heard the song change to Mockingbird by Eminem. Great, this is not what I needed right now. I tuned out the song at first but then the lyrics started sticking with me.

I felt tears prick at my eyes. The words were hitting too close to home for me to ignore them yet for some reason I didn't skip the song. My speed picked up as the first few tears broke free from my lids. I wiped the tears form my eyes as I left Cameron in the dust but they continued to fall. I saw the figures of Thomas and Booboo approach in the distance. My palms opened and flattened against the rushing air around me. My speed picked up once more and I quickly closed the distance between us. I was full on sprinting now and the tears streamed down my face. I quickly finished the second mile and landed back where I started. I ignored the concerned look from the trainer, Will, as he calculated my time. The fastest I had ever been. I walked away despite his calls and entered my trailer. I quickly locked it and fell onto the small couch. My phone fell from my pocket causing my earbuds to leave my ears in the process. I sobbed into my hands as my body shook. I felt the anxiety rush over me.

How was I going to handle my father being here? He was never there during my childhood and now that I was in a big movie he showed up? My breathing picked up significantly as I looked around for something to ground me. I noticed the hoodie Thomas let me borrow the other day and suddenly wished for his presence. He always calmed me. I settled for the discarded hoodie and held it close to my body.

I surprised myself when I heard the knock at my trailer door. I did not expect to recognize anything in the actual world in my current state. But what surprised me more was when I willingly got up and opened the door without a care of who was out there. But there stood Thomas and the minute he saw my tear stained face he entered my trailer and pulled me into a hug. I felt myself melt into his body as I let my tears fall freely once more. He shut the door behind him and led us to the couch. He gently sat down and sat me next to him. He separated us and wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"What's going on love?" I sniffled slightly and wiped my noise with my arm.

I waved him off, "Nothing."

"Y/n…"

"It's not important." I said, though the crack in my voice gave me away.

"C'mon. Since when have you not told me something?" It was true, over the past few weeks Thomas and I have grown extremely close and he knew almost everything about me. This was the one thing he didn't know and I don't if I'm ready for him to see the real me.

I sighed and gathered the last bits of courage I had left, "There's something I haven't told you." I refused to meet his gaze, "My father was never there for me when I was kid. My mom was left with four young children to raise and I hate him every day for leaving her like that. Well, he recently contacted my sister and built a relationship. And I guess somehow he found out that I was in this movie and he decided to stop for a visit."

Thomas frowned and rubbed my back, "y/n I'm sorry."

"I know he just wants money from me and now he's demanding that he stays in my apartment and I don't know what to do. There was just something in the music I was listening to that hit a chord in me." I huffed and looked at him with my puffy eyes, "I'm sorry."

He chuckled lightly, "What are you sorry for?"

"For bringing you into all my drama."

"Y/n I rather help you with it then see you suffer all alone."

I smiled and hugged him again, "You're the best friend ever."

He hugged me back, "And that sweatshirt looks better on you then it ever could on me."

I blushed heavily as I looked down at the large sweatshirt not even remembering putting it on, "I'm sorry. I still had it from when you let me borrow it and I guess it was just comforting. I'll wash it tonight and bring it back to you."

He waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. Are you ready to go back out there?"

I nodded but bit my lip, "Can you just tell them that I wasn't hydrated enough and got sick. I'll be out in a minute I just need some time to calm down."

He patted my knee a few times and exited my trailer. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, I was hideous. My eyes puffy and red, my cheeks swollen, my skin blotchy. I quickly turned on the small faucet and ran some water over my face before pulling out my concealer. I applied it on thick before deeming myself good enough. I took a few breaths before exiting my trailer and making my way back to the group.

Sofia frowned, "You okay y/n?"

I nodded and snuggled deeper into the large hoodie, "yeah I just think I didn't drink enough water. I just needed to cool off for a little bit." Everyone seemed to buy it so I just sat against the wall, excusing myself from the exercises. But they did notice the little things. The fact that Thomas went check up on me, the fact that I was wearing his hoodie, and the fact that my eyes were bloodshot and my nose was runny. I may be a good liar but my costars were not stupid. And that was how #Thomasandy/n started trending in every group chat between us actors.

~.~

After my 'sickness' yesterday Kenny rescheduled the sword training day because I was a key component to a big sword fight. I felt bad about it but I also knew that I was in no condition to wield a weapon, even if it was only wood. So the next day I arrived right on time in similar clothes as yesterday and with a water bottle in hand. I did the same thing as yesterday and dropped my stuff off in my trailer before going to the training area. I quickly spotted Booboo and Thomas talking and I joined them.

"Feeling better?" Booboo asked.

"Much." I said as I took a swig from my water bottle. Thomas let me crash at his place so I could avoid my father allowing me to destress and catch up on sleep.

"That's good because we need to work on our big sword fight." Booboo said causing my excitement to grow. I did karate as a kid and I was ready to swing a sword.

I bounced with excitement, "I know! I'm so excited."

Booboo laughed, "I need to come out alive so don't get too excited. It's hard enough fighting both you and Tommy boy over here." My eyes fluttered to Thomas who was laughing into his cup of water.

I shrugged and looked back to Booboo, "He's not that intimidating. You have a better chance of getting beaten by a squirrel." Thomas narrowed his eyes at me while Booboo let out a hearty laugh. I just quirked my eyebrow up at Thomas as I sipped my hot coffee, daring him to challenge me. He just shook his head at me with an amused smirk on his lips.

"Alright guys let's start practicing the sword sequence!" We heard Kenny's voice carry to us. We threw our food away and made way to the marked off pavement. "Okay we are going to start with the fight between Booboo, Thomas, Sofia and y/n."

He motioned for us to come forward and we followed his command. He began to place us. "Y/n, you and Evie are going to be fighting first when Evie's attention is drawn away by another pirate. Then Jay will come in and you'll fight for a moment before Harry comes in and it'll be the two pirates versus Jay."

Booboo frowned, "That seems unfair."

Kenny nodded, "It is. That's kind of the whole point. These two and the other pirates hold such hatred towards you guys that they'll do anything to win. Okay y/n and Evie let's start with blocking."

Kenny went through the motions and showed us each step before Sofia ended up spinning off, Booboo quickly replacing her spot. The match between me and Booboo was much quicker and more ferocious. Our steps were harder and our stunts bigger. Booboo 'kicked' me back and 'sliced' my arm causing me to cry out in pain. This would catch Thomas/Harry's attention and he would come in so it was the two of us against Booboo.

After Kenny showed us the movement of our feet and body he and a choreographer taught us the sword movements. We practiced for hours both with the wooden swords and without. We were halfway through the day when we finally replaced the wooden swords with real looking plastic ones and Kenny called everyone to watch and give us feedback.

Sofia and I started. Her sword fighting more like fencing while mine was aggressive. She matched every one of my attacks and pushed me away before quickly spinning away from my sword and moving to a new pirate while Booboo jumped into her position. The intensity picked up as I ducked from a fierce swing in the air. While low I swiped at his legs and he fell backwards but quickly rolled away from my attack. He jumped up and our fighting continued for a minute before he 'kicked' me in the chest causing me to stumble against the railing of the dock and he swung at me. I barely moved so he just caught my arm causing me to cry out in pain. The fake blood would be added later and right now our imagination would have to do. Thomas instantly appeared in front of me, a snarl on his lips as he faced off with Booboo. But I recomposed quickly and threw myself back into the battle. Booboo would kick causing Thomas to duck and then I would swing at Booboo but somehow he stopped it. He forced me back once again and pinned Thomas to the rail, quickly obtaining his precious hook from the boy. He walked away from us as I rushed to Thomas's side.

Kenny clapped his hands, "Very good! This looks great. We'll add the hook scene when we start using the set but due to our current place that will have to do. Great job everyone, take five."

I breathed heavily as I put my sword back into a nearby bucket. I instantly went towards the snack table to grab a bottle of water. Thomas was right behind me and called for me to hand him one. I tossed it to him and he caught it with ease. He leaned against a wall as we drank and slowly caught our breath.

"You're doing really great you guys. The fighting looks fantastic." China said sweetly as she came up to us.

I smiled at her, "Thanks China."

She shrugged, "But of course that could be because you two just work _really_ well together. Like it was made to be."

Thomas frowned slightly and I just rolled my eyes. "Knock it off China."

She held up her hands innocently, "I'm just saying what everyone is thinking." She walked away from us, leaving us in an awkward silence.

I fiddled with my bottle cap, "Did you see the hashtag they made?"

"Did I see it?" Thomas whispered harshly, "its bloody everywhere."

"This is getting ridiculous."

"I know." He huffed, "I don't get why they can't just see that we're are friend. Nothing more."

I nodded my head and bit my lip, the boomerang of us kissing quickly coming back to mind, "just friends." I repeated. _Nothing more._


	2. Answering the questions

**Okay so remember to leave reviews and requests for me. I try to complete all requests left. There is a portion below in spanish and I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies. I tried my best. But the english version is in bold and parenthesis. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat in the seat nervously bouncing my leg. A felt a soothing hand be placed on my pant leg and looked up into Thomas's icy blue eyes. "Relax bonnie. You'll be great."

I smiled but shifted my gaze to the small studio space we were in, "I'm just nervous. This is my first big interview."

"Well I'm right here with you." He motioned to China and Dylan who joined us, "and they are too."

"You'll do great y/n." China reassured me as she took her spot to my left. Dylan sat next to her and Thomas was on my right.

"That doesn't count. You're a pro. You've been doing this since you were tiny." China laughed but just assured me one more time that I would be fine. The interviewer came in and took a seat in front of us.

She motioned to the camera and after a nod from the producer smiled into it, "Hey guys welcome back to Celebrity News online. I'm Cathy Douglas and today I'm here with the new villains of Descendants 2." The camera panned to us and we all smiled and waved. "So why don't you guys introduce yourselves and explain your character a little bit."

Dylan went first. "I'm Dylan Playfair and I play Gil, the son of Gaston. He's a little out of it but a really lovable character. Best friends with their characters and sort of the goofball of the pirate crew. Kind of the comedic relief."

"I'm China Anne McClain and I play Uma, the daughter of Ursula. She's the captain of all the pirates so she's a really strong, opinionated female which I think is very admirable."

I sneakily let out a shaky breath and smiled, "I'm y/n y/l/n and I play Quinn Heart, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. I am a con artist so I'm known for making money and taking names on the isle and an honorary member of the pirate crew."

Thomas smiled at me before continuing, "Uh- I'm Thomas Doherty and I play Harry Hook, the son of captain hook. I like to describe him as wild with a hint of insanity."

I laughed and looked at him, "a hint? More like a tub of insanity." The others laughed at my joke as Thomas just rolled his eyes.

The interviewer smiled at us and glanced at her card, "So I can see that you are all very close on and off the screen. How long did it take before you guys really started feeling like good friends and not just coworkers?" We all looked at each other, waiting for someone to respond before I felt all eyes on me.

"Okay um well personally I was really nervous going into this because I was one of the new kids on set but instantly everyone made us feel very welcomed. I think the comradery came almost immediately. Especially because we really did just jump right into it." I explained, feeling my nerves wash away.

China nodded, "Yeah and you know every day we would work alongside each other for long hours even though we weren't always rehearsing or filming so during those little breaks we all got to know each other and suddenly they're your best friends."

"So y/n you said that you guys were kind of the new kids on set. How was it coming into descendants 2 after the first movie was such a hit?"

We all let out a huff as Thomas began speaking, "Terrifying. I was so worried that I would mess up and everyone would hate me. I was actually shaking the first day. But no, the cast and crew were so welcoming that I think halfway through the first day I was already like 'wow this is so great. I got this because I love them.' It was a very quick reassurance."

Dylan decided to finally chime in, "Yeah and not only were the returning cast so great but we all bonded on being the new kids which helped. For me personally, I didn't feel so isolated because I knew we all were probably feeling similar emotions which really helped."

"Okay, one more question and then I have a game for us to play. How did you guys initially react when you got the call that you would be starring in this role?"

I laughed slightly and everyone looked to me, "Okay my story always makes me crack up. I was sitting in my apartment, on my nice white couch. And I was watching Modern Family and eating instant mac n cheese because that was the only food I had left in my house." I stopped while everyone including me let out a chuckle, "And I was in my pajamas when I got the call but let me remind you that this was after twelve in the afternoon so I was just literally being such a lazy person. And when I got the call I shot up, spilling my pasta everywhere and staining both my white couch and the white rug beneath it." China laughed loudly as she wiped her eyes and Thomas patted my knee while chuckling. "Okay someone else go."

Thomas raised his hands in defense, "nope. My story is nowhere near as good as that one." Both Dylan and China agreed with him causing me to groan in slight frustration.

"Okay well now I have these whiteboards and I want you guys to write down the name of the cast member most likely to do whatever I read." We all gave small cheers as we took the whiteboards and markers and got ready to write. "Okay so this is a quick fire game so the first person that comes to your mind is what you should write down. First one, who takes the longest to get ready?"

We all instantly began writing and showed our boards. All of us said China and she spoke up, "okay it is not my fault. My braids are extensions which means they have to be placed one by one and not all together." She flipped her hair dramatically, "it takes time to look like this."

"Okay next one, who is most likely to have fun while doing cardio?" I bit my lip slightly before writing Booboo's name down and turning my board around. I looked at everyone else's and saw that they wrote my name. "I see that y/n is a common theme, why is that?"

Thomas spoke, "well once a week we had mandatory fitness sessions that we did altogether and she literally came in first no matter what we did. Run a mile? First. Wall sit? Held it the longest. Jump rope? Did it the fastest."

I began to protest, "Okay but just because I can do it doesn't mean that I enjoyed doing it." Everyone spoke over each other all of them saying 'you know you loved it'. I laughed at my friends as we erased our writing.

"Who is most likely to pull a prank on set and get away with it?" We all took a moment to think before writing down a different name. "Okay you all said someone different, explain."

China hummed as she began with a laugh, "Well I said Kenny because we would always pull pranks on us and I don't think anyone is going to scold him."

We all agreed with her and Dylan went next, "I said Jedidiah, he plays Chad, because he would leave little gag gifts here and there and they were so funny. I think that because we all thought they were funny that no one would care."

The interviewer cocked her head as she looked at Thomas and me, "You guys said each other."

We spoke in unison, "We had a prank war."

He began first, "And she was really sneaky about it. In the beginning I had no idea it was her until it became a back and forth thing."

"So who initiated it?"

"He did." I spoke instantly, "He put a fake snake in my trailer and I flipped out. Like that is a serious phobia of mine and I actually broke through my trailer door and bolted across set."

China laughed uncontrollably, "I remember that. It was so funny!"

Cathy tried to hide a laugh, "You broke through your door?"

I nodded slightly embarrassed, "Yeah. I didn't have the knob turned all the way so when I shoved my way out of it the knob literally broke off and the hinges well came unhinged."

"You may not believe it but this girl is like a truck." Thomas said pointing to me. We all laughed at the memory before slowly coming back too.

"Okay last question and this one is about your characters. Which two characters are your otp?" I smiled as I wrote down both mine and Thomas's character. We flipped them around and I blushed at the fact that everyone also wrote us down.

"Yeah Harry and Quinn have a romance in the film and it's really nice to see that loving side contradict their crazy pirate behavior." Dylan explained.

I nodded and added to it, "Yeah I think that our characters truly understand each other. Because they both had hard childhoods and live the same kind of way that there is that sort of trust and no judgement between them."

Thomas nodded, "They are also fiercely protective of each other and I think that all of those qualities are what are really important in a relationship. But they also are very wild and fun characters so the relationship is very balanced between the two."

Cathy smiled and turned to the camera, "Okay that's all the time we have. Thank you guys so much for being here and make sure all of you at home watch Descendants 2 when it comes out in July!" We all waved to the camera and Thomas quickly gave me a high five causing me to smile.

~.~

The interviews continued on like that for a while. Some of them consisted of the entire cast, some just consisted of the villains and some were odd ball pairings based on whoever was available like Thomas, Booboo, and I. And that's where I sat now, between the two boys.

"Welcome you guys to Picture Frame! Today I have Thomas Doherty, Booboo Stewart, and y/n y/l/n, from Descendants 2. Hello everybody!" Our interviewer, Martin said.

"Hello." We all said back in unison.

"So I'm just going to dive right in. I was lucky enough to be a part of the group that saw the movie early and let me just tell you that it was fantastic!"

"Thank you so much." I smiled at him.

"So after that special premiere I talked to Kenny and wanted to make sure I didn't give out too much information because there is a reason why you three are here besides just availability. There was a large and intense sword fighting scene between you three and I would love to talk about it." We all nodded at him to continue, "Y/n I'll start with you. How did you learn to sword fight and make it look so real?"

"Well I was always a really athletic kid and I did martial arts. And because I had both a passion for performing and for being an athlete I was able to incorporate them together. So going into the training for sword fighting I was just really thankful to be a pirate because our movements were choreographed to be more aggressive and wild while the original VKs had to learn how to fence. But it was really fun to learn. We practiced with wooden sticks and everything was choreographed because we wanted to make sure no one got hurt but it was a lot of fun."

"What about you Booboo? How did you learn fencing?"

"Well like y/n said me, Cameron, Sofia, Mitchell, and Dove had to learn fencing rather than just regular sword fighting. So while it also took a lot of athleticism it also took a lot of patience and skill. I also grew up doing martial arts which definitely helped because I was used to the discipline but I also had to relearn how to do some things which was hard. We worked a lot on our form and posture with an actual fencing coach but it was still a lot of fun to learn and that movie sequence is one of my favorites."

"Thomas?"

"Well I was certainly never a ninja like those two but I definitely think sword fighting was one of my favorite things. I kind of just threw myself into it and let myself just like do it. I didn't hold back and tried to take every note and movement into consideration. I'm just really happy that it turned out so authentic."

"Okay y/n back to you. How did you become so invested in sports at a young age? Did your father push into them?"

I sighed, I was hoping that my father wouldn't come into conversation. "Well I didn't actually have a very strong father figure in my life but my mother was incredible." I felt Thomas's slyly rest his hand against my back in support. "She literally let us dabble in any sport. My older brother played lacrosse, football, soccer, wrestling, and anything he could get his hands on. So I wanted to just be like him so I followed in his footsteps and practically tried everything before finding my selective love for mainly soccer, cross country, martial arts, and gymnastics."

"What do you mean you practically tried everything?" Thomas asked with a smile

I sighed, counting through the sports in my head. "I played on a co-ed football for a little but I did lacrosse, Frisbee, cross country, track, soccer, tennis, baseball, gymnastics, ballet, martial arts, and I tiny little bit of basketball."

"That's so many." Booboo muttered.

"Well I didn't stick with even half of them. That was just so I could see what I like."

"I know that you have another older brother and an older sister as well." The interviewer led on.

"Yes I am the youngest of four and I'm behind two boys which I also think helped with my love for sports. But my oldest brother he was a great dancer and focused on that while my sister is into visual arts such as drawing and performing. I actually think she gave me my love for performing. She could do everything. She could dance, sing, draw, and she was athletic. She was a big role model for me."

"Well that's great that you had a support system like that. Thomas what about you? Any siblings?

Thomas nodded, "Yes I have an older brother and a younger sister. I got my love for football from him and my love for performing from her. My parents were also very open about letting us try anything we were passionate about which definitely helped me find my role in both sports and theater."

"So with your siblings, they were kind of opposites and you were perfectly in the middle?" Martin asked with a laugh.

"Exactly!" Thomas exclaimed with a laugh.

"Booboo?" Martin asked

"Uh I have three sisters and I have no idea where I got anything from." Everybody laughed, "No but I was the most athletic of them and they all were into acting so that probably helped me but it was kind of mutual. Like none of them were crazy about it, we all started around the same time and each fell in love with it in our own way."

"Well like I said before, that particular scene was just so incredible. So in the spirit of survival and fighting, we're going to play a little game."

I covered my mouth as I chuckled, "you made it sound like we were about to enter the hunger games." Thomas and Booboo fought to conceal the smiles as they just nodded along with my silliness. "Sorry, continue."

Martin laughed, "Okay so I'm going to give you a situation and you need to tell me the character that you would bring to help you get out of that situation."

"Character?" Thomas asked, his Scottish accent ringing particularly thick in my ears suddenly. I found myself hanging onto his every word. "Interesting."

"Yes and you can't repeat a character. So if you were stuck in the middle of the desert, who would you bring with you?"

"Probably Ben because he has all the connections and could get us out." Thomas answered and Booboo agreed with him.

I hummed though, "But what about Mal? She can turn into a dragon and get us out of there."

"You can never agree with us can you y/n/n?" Thomas teased me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay what about if you forgot to turn in your homework?"

"Doug." I answered quickly, "Either he would be willing to give you his homework or you could trick it out of him."

"But Doug is too nice. I'd feel bad about taking advantage of him." Booboo leveled. I laughed but tensed slightly when I felt Thomas's hand move from my back. I hadn't realized that it was there this whole time but suddenly I felt cold without his touch.

"Well that's why you are in Auradon and we're still at the isle." Thomas nudged me with his elbow playfully and I smiled, agreeing with him.

"Okay one more. You're stuck in a horror movie."

"Quinn. For sure." Thomas said surely.

Booboo thought for a moment, "Well what's the movie?"

"Your favorite one." Martin replied.

"Well my favorite horror movie is the Conjuring. So maybe Evie." Booboo shrugged questioning his own choices, "I feel like she'd stay level headed."

I laughed slightly, "Evie? She'd either be terrified or soo nonchalant that she'd get you killed." Booboo let out a hearty laugh.

"That's true, probably Quinn then. She'd be able to trick them and get us out of there." Booboo restated wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What made you say Quinn in the first place?" Martin asked Thomas.

"Well she's super calm and collected like all the time and I doubt she's scared of anything. Also, like Booboo said. She'd be able to get us out of any situation. Plus, my favorite movie is Saw so there's no way that she wouldn't be the right choice."

I jumped up slightly, "I love saw! That's my favorite horror movie too!"

"It's a great movie."

"We should watch it soon."

"Definitely." He smiled at me before turning to Martin, "Sorry. We got off topic. Continue?" Martin laughed and shook his head.

"No that was all I had. Thank you guys so much for being here today."

"Thank you so much having us." Thomas replied.

"Stay tuned because we have the some of the other cast members here as well." The cameraman signaled that the interview was over and we all shook hands with Martin.

Thomas turned to me, "Saw? Tomorrow night, my place?"

I nodded eagerly, "Definitely!"

"Awesome. I'll invite the others but who knows who can handle it." He laughed, pulling out his phone. Yay… he was inviting the others.

~.~

I sat on a stool next to Thomas. My fingers playing with my hem as I tried to pick off some lint. He swatted my hands away, "It looks fine y/n."

I glanced at him and continued to examine my cotton crop top, "There's hair all over this. I swear, my dog is the worst and the best at the same time."

"You look great." I lifted my eyes to smile at him before frowning at his jacket. He laughed, "What?"

"Your collar is all messed up." I hopped off my stool and stood in front of him to fix it.

"In 5-4-3-2…" The cameraman pointed at us and I quickly smoothed out Thomas's collar before hoping back onto my own stool.

I waved to the camera, "Hello internet. I'm y/n y/l/n-"

"And I'm Thomas Doherty."

"And today we'll be taking the phone quiz." I held up my phone and wiggled it at the camera before continuing, "First question. What is your lock screen and background?"

Thomas pulled his phone from pocket, "My lock screen is me and my brother acting really stupid. My background is actually a selfie y/n took of herself, me, China and Dylan on set in all of our costuming and makeup."

"Really? Let me see." I stole his phone and looked at the photo while smiling, "That's such a good photo. Send that to me. My lock screen is a photo of me and my siblings at my brother's college graduation. He has my oldest sister on his back, me in his arms, and his younger/my older brother at his feet."

"That's hilarious. When did your brother graduate?"

"Well he's 23 so last year?" I looked to the camera awkwardly, "Sorry Sebastian if you're watching this. I don't remember when you graduated. But my background is a picture of me and my mom."

"Awww. How sweet." Thomas said only semi-mockingly. "Okay, next question. What was the last photo you took?"

"Okay… last photo." I opened my photo album and scrolled to the bottom and laughed, "It's you."

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, "What? When?"

I laughed loudly at the photo, "Okay so this was from a week ago, we decided to re-watch the movie Saw, it was Thomas and Mitchell and I. Thomas screamed like a little girl and I got a video of it and I screenshotted this one moment and it's super funny."

"You're the worst y/n/n." Thomas said but still with a smile on his face, "My last photo was just a picture of my dog."

"You make it sound like your dog in unimportant."

"It's just not as funny as yours."

"Okay but every ball of floof is fantastic." I smiled largely to the camera, "Moving on. Last video?" I looked up from my phone and smirked to the camera, "The video of Thomas screaming like a little girl. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll post it."

"Arg, y/n I swear you're going to be the death of me one day." I laughed at him, "Okay the last video I took was of my young cousin swinging on a swing set."

"That's cute." I said, watching the video. "But moving on! What is the last text you sent and the last one you received?"

"Oh I sent my mom a good morning and happy birthday text because it's her birthday today. So happy birthday mom. And I got a text from my sister late last night saying 'don't forget it's mom's birthday tomorrow'. So yeah, that's my family."

I laughed and looked at my messages, "The last text I sent was actually to Dove Cameron, my costar because we have this signing coming up and I was just asking her a question about it. And the last text I received was from an unknown number and it was-" My eyes widened and I bit my lip as I showed the text to Thomas. He quickly covered his mouth to hide a laugh and whispered in my ear.

"You can't say that, we're promoting a Disney movie." His warm breath tickled my ear.

"I know." I said hushed, "What do I say. We're in a live interview."

Thomas looked to the camera, "Her last text which was from an unknown number that said their dog went missing. It was a blast text from some app."

I nodded, trying to conceal my blush. "Yep. So if anyone sees a corgi called Meatballs on the loose…"

Thomas cleared his throat, "Next one. What was the last thing you looked up online? I know for a fact without looking at my phone that the last thing I looked up was do brown shoes match blue pants?"

I burst out laughing and took a closer look at his outfit, "Yeah. I think you're fine."

"What about you?"

I scrolled through my phone a little bit, "I also was trying to piece together my outfit but I was just looking at what the weather would be today."

Thomas read the next card, "What is your most used emoji? Let's see here… oh mine is the smiling face with sunglasses."

"Mine is the poop emoji but I know for a fact that I use the thumbs up a lot."

"You know I actually think you sent me both of those in the same text a few days ago."

I nodded, "Probably. Sounds like something I'd do. Okay, what was the last song you listened to and what is your favorite playlist on your phone?"

Thomas laughed and rubbed his hand over his mouth, "I actually listened to What's My Name earlier today because it the album was just released on Spotify! So go check that out! But before that I was listening to Humble by Kendrick Lamar."

"That's a good song. They both are, and like Thomas said… go check out the Descendants 2 soundtrack on Spotify!" I pointed to the camera, "I was listening to Black Skinhead and I started listening to Remix to Ignition right before this interview. And my favorite playlist is my 'kind of rap' playlist."

Thomas snorted and looked at me, "Kind of rap?"

I shrugged, "Yeah some of the songs I really like to listen to when listening to rap but they aren't necessarily rap songs. What's your favorite playlist?"

"I'm not gonna lie I'm really digging just the charts right now."

I lifted an eyebrow, "The charts?"

"Yeah… like the top 50 songs of today?"

"Oh like today's top hits?" I asked with an amused smile.

"Yep. Okay, what was the last YouTube video you watched?"

"Oh I watched the stranger things kids do the lip sync battle. I've seen it before but I was showing it to a friend last night and it's just hilarious." I responded happily.

"I watched that!" Thomas exclaimed, "Yeah I saw that a while ago I think but that's a good video. I actually watched a short film put on by buzzfeed. It was really cool."

"Ok, I think we have one more question." Thomas gave a small drumroll, "How many alarms do you have set?"

"Two." Thomas answered confidently, "Yeah I have one that gets me up and one that lets me know I need to leave my house."

I scoffed, "I have at least twenty set."

Thomas almost spit out the water he was drinking, "Twenty?! Why?"

"Well for shooting I typically got up at 6 and left at 6:30 so I would need alarms from 5:10 to 6 at five minute intervals." I looked dead into the camera, "I suck at getting up in the morning."

Thomas started counting on his fingers, "10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55… That's 11 alarms!"

I nodded and smacked my lips, "Yep and then I have one more at 6:30 to let me know that I need to leave, another one at 6:45 telling me that I'll just barely make it to set on time. And another one at 7 saying that I'll be late."

"Okay… so that brings us up to 14, any others?"

I nodded again, "I have one set at 9pm for me to take some medicine. I also got home around midnight every night so I had an alarm set at 12:30 that woke me up in case I crashed because I need to let my dog out and you know kind of shut down my house. And it looks like I have five random ones because I probably set them for naps and then never deleted them."

"Wow… twenty-one alarms. And that doesn't drive you crazy?"

"Nope. Thinking that 16 of them are completely necessary I don't mind the extra four or five."

Thomas shook his head with a laugh, "You really are something y/n. Okay, that's all the time we have today but thank you for watching and don't forget to watch Descendants 2 when it comes out bye!" We waved until the camera turned off and I jumped off of my stool. "Twenty alarms? Really?"

I laughed, "It's actually 21. Sorry we can't all be perfect like you Mr. I-get-up-with-only-one-alarm-because-I'm-perfect-in-every-way."

Thomas just laughed and threw his arm over my shoulders. "Oh y/n/n."

~.~

Hola, mi nombre es Mateo Santiago y estoy aquí con Cameron Boyce, Thomas Doherty, y/n y/l/n, y Sofía Carson. Estamos contando los minutos hasta el estreno de Descendientes 2 aquí en España." **(Hello, my name is Mateo Santiago and I am here with Cameron Boyce, Thomas Doherty, y/n y/l/n, and Sofia Carson. We are counting down the minutes until the release of Descendants 2 here in Spain.)** The camera panned to us and we all waved to the camera.

"¿Hola cómo estás hoy?" **(Hello, how are you today?)** I responded easily causing my costars to raise an eyebrow at me.

Mateo smiled and responded, "Bueno. No sabía que hablaras español. ¿Cómo estás?" **(Good.** **I did not know you spoke Spanish. How are you?)**

"Estoy bien. Sí, hablo español fluido. Mi familia es española, ¿no podrías decir por mi pelo?" **(I'm fine. Yes, I speak Spanish fluently. My family is Spanish, could you not tell by my hair?)**

Mateo let out a small laugh, "Pensé que podrías ser Española pero no estaba seguro." **(I thought you could be Spanish but I was not sure.)** I laughed and shrugged.

Thomas shook his head, "What just happened?"

I laughed, "I speak Spanish fluently." Everyone looked at me in confusion, "Did you not know this?"

They all shook their heads. Sofia asked, "Is it your native language?"

"No but my family speaks Spanish so I not only took it in school but we only spoke in Spanish when we went to see my grandparents and my cousins."

Mateo smiled, "where are you from?"

"Well me and my siblings are US born but my mom and her family are from Venezuela. Most of that side still lives over there but my mom and her brother came here for college."

Mateo nodded, "Well welcome to Spain and continuing on with our interview."

I nodded, "yes sorry. I am a distraction."

Thomas blinked rapidly, "Wait I'm still shook. I've known you for almost four months and I never knew you were bilingual."

I shrugged, "It never came up."

"Wow." Thomas said as he ran a hand through his hair. I rose an eyebrow at him, "Okay go ahead and continue."

Mateo laughed but my attention was drawn away from him as Sofia nudged me in the sides. She waggled her eyebrows but I just looked at her in confusion. She leaned in to whisper into my ear, "Did you see how Thomas reacted?" I just emphasized my confusion even more causing her to rolled her eyes, "He was hurt that he didn't know that about you because he looooves you." I lightly shoved her away and felt another tap on my shoulder. I turned to Cameron who pointed to Mateo.

I blushed and looked at him, "Lo siento. Sofía aquí me distrajo porque no puede cerrar la boca." **(I'm sorry. Sofia here distracted me because she can't close her mouth.)**

Mateo laughed and Sofia poked me again, "I heard my name, what are you saying about me?"

I laughed and shook my head, "Don't worry about it." I looked back to Mateo, "Could you repeat the question?"

He laughed and nodded, "I was just asking about what was your favorite scene to film."

"Well without giving too much away, there were two scenes that I just loved filming. One was the 'What's My Name' dancing scene and the sword fighting scene. They both came out so well and I'm very excited for everyone to see them."

He nodded, "Well I heard there is a romance between your character and Thomas's, is that correct?"

I blushed slightly, "Yes. Quinn Heart and Harry Hook are dating in this film but it is unclear for how long."

"Now in the previous Movie, Mal said that on the isle there wasn't dating." Mateo pointed out.

Thomas piped up, "Yes well just because Mal didn't date on the isle didn't mean there wasn't dating. But even then I think that was more of a glossed over sentence to begin to ease Ben into what the isle life was really like."

Mateo nodded, "So in a recent statement made by Dove, she said that there was a past romance between Mal and Harry. Would you care to talk about that?"

Cameron laughed slightly, "yeah Thomas. Would you care to talk about that?"

I pinched his cheeks playfully, "El pobre Thomas. Atrapado entre dos hermosas chicas." **(Poor Thomas.** **Caught between two beautiful girls.)**

Thomas swatted my hands lightly, "I don't know what you just said but yes I will talk about that. Well there is a chance that there was something between Mal and Harry which would explain the tension between them but whatever it was it's in the past and I can confidently say that Harry is happy with Quinn."

Sofia and Cameron leaned against each other and 'ooohed' loudly. I snapped towards them and narrowed my eyes.

Mateo asked, "What's all that about?"

I looked at my costars, "As you've probably noticed many fans have begun to ship me and Thomas together just because our characters are together even these two." I leaned in closer to Mateo, "Es ridículo pero no se detendrá. Pero realmente no me importa porque es bueno mantener la conversación sobre la película." **(It's ridiculous but it will not stop. But I do not really care because it's good to keep the conversation about the movie going.)**

Thomas flicked my arm, "Will you stop speaking in Spanish?"

I shook my head, "No way. I'm in Spain and I'm Spanish. You cannot stop us!"

Me and Mateo high fived loudly and laughed while Thomas just leaned back in his chair. "Okay I really need to continue with this interview. Sofia, do you and Doug finally get to share a kiss in this movie?"

She smiled at him, "I do kiss his cheek but no not an actual kiss."

Mateo groaned slightly, "Cameron? Is there a love interest for you in this movie?"

Cameron nodded his head slightly, "I don't want to give it away but yes there is a slight romance for Carlos in this movie. You'll just have to watch to find out."

Mateo turned back to me, "Okay y/n. I apologize but this is what the people want." I inwardly groaned, "How was the kiss between you and Thomas?"

I smiled, "It sucked!" I laughed and shook my head, "No I'm kidding. It was very sweet. Thomas was very nice and made sure to have some gum ready before we shot it."

Thomas shook his head, "Yeah I was great but y/n over here. In one of the kissing scenes right before we kiss, she's eating some fries and because it's a set these fries are soggy and reek of fish. And she was eating them right before I kissed her."

I smiled largely and nodded my head, "Yep he got the short end of the stick."

Mateo nodded but a small smirk rest on his face, "Did I say you here one of the kissing scenes? Are there more than one?"

Thomas blushed and rubbed the back of his neck at the slip, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Mateo turned to me, "De acuerdo, ser sincero, ¿cómo fueron los besos realmente?" **(Okay, be honest, how were the kisses really?)**

I laughed but responded, "No mentí. Él fue muy dulce y solo entre tú y yo, él es un buen besador." **(I did not lie. He was very sweet and only between you and me, he is a good kisser.)**

Mateo laughed and scrolled down on his iPad slightly, "Okay we have a small game and that'll be it."

We all nodded and Cameron clapped his hands, "let's do this."

"Okay so this is a game of never have I ever, villain edition. Hold up your hand if you've done it and if you haven't leave your hand down."

I frowned deeply, "uh-oh. I don't want to lose my job with Disney."

Everyone laughed but nodded along. Mateo started, "Never have I ever had alcohol."

Thomas, Sofia, and I held up our hands. Sofia spoke up, "Well we're all over 21 so sometimes at dinners we'll order a glass of wine or something."

Cameron nodded, "Yeah I'm only 18 so I'm typically the designated driver."

I shook my head, "You make it sound like we got drunk."

Cameron shook his head, "No. You guys would have a glass or two but even with that much you wouldn't drive. You all were very responsible."

Thomas nodded and looked at the camera, "That's right kids never drink and drive. It's stupid and dangerous."

Mateo nodded and continued, "Okay. Never have I ever spray painted a wall that wasn't mine."

I raised my hand and everyone looked to me, "Okay I'm not a criminal. I did a mural at my school and the community center in my hometown. So they weren't my walls but I was asked to do them."

"Last one. Never have I ever stolen something."

Sofia, Cameron, and I raised our hands. She gestured for me to go first, "No please Sofia you go."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay so on the set of the first descendants I had this necklace that had a large red stone on it. And I thought it was gorgeous and I wanted a small memento from the set so I kept it. But I told them and they didn't really care and let me have it."

Cameron nodded, "Yeah mines the same situation. I actually kept one of the fake Auradon yearbooks printed because the prop designers actually made a yearbook. It has almost everyone in the cast and crew on it and I thought it was really cool."

I nodded, not wanting to tell my actual stealing story so I went with theirs. "Yeah I did the same thing. I kept the white choker that is a part of my costuming in this movie. It's just one of those simple string chokers but I thought it was really cute so I kept it."

"Okay so that was it for the game but now I want you guys to share one secret from set that no one else knows."

Thomas's eyes lit up, "I have one. So everyone knows that I wear heavy eyeliner but something you might not know is that one day it was raining pretty hard and I got stuck in my trailer. I had a raincoat but it didn't protect my face. So I got the call to just run it, but my trailer is quite far from the set. So I put on my raincoat to protect my costume and sprinted through the rain. But it was pouring so by the time I got to set, my eyeliner was just running down my face."

I tried to conceal it but let out a loud laugh. He looked to me but I just couldn't stop my laughter, "I'm sorry but I remember seeing that and saying you looked like a drowned raccoon."

He shook his head, "That's not very nice."

I pouted slightly, "Well if it makes you feel better, you were a very cute raccoon pirate."

Cameron laughed, "Okay for mine… so I recently turned 18 so for most of filming I was a minor. But what that means is that I have to leave at certain times so I had to have people fill in for me. So I had like five doubles. I had two stunt doubles, a dance double, and two picture doubles. So on multiple occasions they would go up to my doubles and be like 'hey Cameron, oh you are not Cameron'."

We were all laughing at this. I nodded and tried to catch my breath, "yeah and they all had freckles on their faces. It was hilarious. Okay so my set secret was that in the filming of 'What's My Name' I have a small stunt where I do an aerial cartwheel off of the stage. This isn't a hard thing for me to do but when I did it the one time we were actually filming, the heel of my combat boots actually went through the wood and I fell on my butt. Of course Kenny saw this and stopped the filming to check on me. I was perfectly fine because it was after the cartwheel that I fell but I was so embarrassed that I not only messed up filming but like destroyed the set. We had to stale filming so they could fix it and I felt so bad."

Sofia laughed and continued, "Okay so during Chillin like a villain I guess I was just dancing too hard. And somehow I managed to rip my wig off of my head. But it isn't noticeable in the film, thankfully. The women who do the wigs are fantastic and they were able to fix it and it all worked out."

Mateo laughed and turned to the camera, "okay that is all we have for you today. Gracias por mirar y estar atentos porque en tres minutos comienza el estreno de Disney's Descendants 2." **(Thank you for watching and stay tuned because in three minutes begins the premiere of Disney's Descendants 2.)**

I smiled and looked to the camera to say my goodbye, "Gracias a todos los que nos miran y nos apoyan. No podríamos haberlo hecho sin ti. Te queremos y de toda la tripulación de Descendientes 2 esperamos que te guste la película. ¡Adiós!" **(Thank you to all those who are watching and support us. We couldn't have done it without you. We love you and from the whole crew of Descendants 2 we hope you like the film. Bye!)**

I blew a kiss into the camera and we all waved as it shut off. Mateo thanked us and we began our trek back to our respective cars.

Thomas smiled at me, "I still cannot believe you speak Spanish."

I shrugged, "we may be best friends but I still have some secrets." I winked at him and hopped into my car and turned the key. I watched as he stood frozen for a minute before shaking his head and going to his car that was parked next to mine. I drove away but still took notice of his lingering gaze as I furthered the distance between us.


End file.
